Lendemains
by Kael Kaerlan
Summary: Post 8x03. Les lendemains de la Longue Nuit voient surgir plusieurs changements dans la relation de Brienne et Jaime.


**LENDEMAINS**

**Spoilers **sur l'épisode 3 de la saison 8.

**Résumé :** les lendemains de la Longue Nuit changent beaucoup de choses. Graduellement.

**Personnages :** Jaime, Brienne, Podrick, Tyrion

**\- 1 -**

Les cendres tapissaient le sol de Winterfell au même titre que la neige. Les rayons du soleil courraient doucement sur la plaine, éclairant légèrement les remparts détruits et fumants de la forteresse. Femmes et enfants avaient quitté progressivement les cryptes. Les blessés s'étaient laissés aller contre les murs, étaient parfois tombés à même le sol. Un sol jonché de cadavres qui disparaissaient peu à peu sous la neige et la cendre.

Jaime Lannister s'était laissé glisser contre le mur. Il puait le sang, la boue, la peur, la sueur, la pisse des cadavres. Il lui semblait vaguement que Podrick et Brienne ne valaient pas mieux que lui, mais il était trop faible pour leur adresser la parole. Il avait la certitude qu'on lui avait parlé à un moment, mais il ne savait rien de plus. Les mots avaient refusé de s'imprimer dans son esprit.

Personne n'osait bouger – n'avait la force de bouger. L'adrénaline et la volonté de survie étaient parvenus à les garder debout jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant que l'aube s'était levée, que les morts étaient tombés, il ne régnait que le silence.

A sa gauche, Podrick s'était à demi évanoui contre le mur, mais il respirait. A sa droite, Brienne avait les yeux ouverts, et elle aussi respirait. Ils baignaient dans le sang, mais ils étaient vivants.

Il ne pouvait rien remarquer d'autre. Il ne pouvait rien exister d'autre. Ils étaient vivants, et à l'heure actuelle, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils faisaient partie des chanceux de cette nuit, de ceux qui, loin d'avoir combattu plus durement, plus techniquement que les autres, avaient eu de la chance.

Lentement, Jaime se détacha du mur. Se tourna, réellement, vers Brienne, dont la blondeur disparaissait sous le sang. Plusieurs profondes balades lui fendaient le visage, et l'un de ses yeux disparaissait sous le sang. Lui-même ne devait pas valoir bien mieux, il se sentait poisseux, vidé de son énergie. L'adrénaline retombait. D'un instant à l'autre, il s'effondrerait.

\- Allons voir s'il y a des survivants, dit Brienne d'une voix tremblante.

Jaime hocha la tête, et hésita. Il se sentait trembler, il avait besoin de sentir le poids de son épée au creux de sa main, de sentir que le seul instrument capable de le maintenir en vie était entre lui et les monstres. Mais à côté de lui, Brienne n'avait toujours pas bougé et tremblait. De fatigue ou d'horreur, il ne savait pas. Lentement, il remit son épée au fourreau. Les doigts de Brienne tremblaient tant que la pointe de son épée oscillait, appuyée contre un cadavre effondré à ses pieds. Une dernière hésitation, et Jaime prit la main de la guerrière. Elle lui adressa un regard déconcerté, puis baissa les yeux sur Oathkeeper.

\- Rengainez, Brienne, dit Jaime dans un souffle. C'est fini.

_C'est fini, et nous sommes en vie. _

Avec des gestes raides, Brienne rengaina son épée, et Jaime lui relâcha la main. Elle le fixait d'un air perdu, et Jaime se demanda s'il lui renvoyait la même expression. Un sanglot étouffé les fit se retourner vers Podrick. Le jeune homme s'était effondré contre le mur et avait lâché son épée. Son regard errait sur les centaines de cadavres qui s'amoncelaient dans la cour.

Jaime se retrouva à sa hauteur sans réaliser avoir bougé. Il n'avait que très peu parlé à Podrick, malgré le temps que le garçon avait passé au service de Tyrion ou comme écuyer de Brienne. Il le savait doux et mauvais épéiste, légèrement naïf. La veille, il avait découvert un jeune homme plus fort et mature qu'il ne s'en souvenait, mais à le voir effondré soudain, il réalisa que Podrick n'avait connu que deux batailles, et aucune de cette ampleur. Et qu'il demeurait très jeune.

\- Tu as été formidable, Podrick.

Jaime lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait réconfortant, mais il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir. Le jeune homme tremblait, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé, ma Lady, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, répliqua Brienne. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Elle contourna Jaime et donna une tape malhabile sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Et, ensemble, ils commencèrent leur traversée du château en ruines, à la recherche d'un souffle de vie.

**\- 2 -**

La grande salle de Winterfell avait été miraculeusement épargnée, à l'exception de quelques corps qu'il fallut évacuer. Sansa Stark la fit ouvrir à tous les survivants qui souhaitaient s'effondrer dans un endroit chaud et avaler un morceau, chauffé aux cuisines par les femmes et les enfants sortis de la crypte. Les cuisines semblaient en état de marche, et il en sortait de l'eau, du vin et un peu de viande à destination de tous. La grande salle grouillait de fait de survivants à la mine défigurée, mais çà et là, Jaime pouvait déjà identifier ceux qui s'étaient jetés sur le vin pour célébrer leur bonne fortune et endormir l'horreur du traumatisme. Il ne les jugeait pas, non. Il les comprenait.

Cela faisait presque une demi-journée que le chaos avait cessé de se déverser sur Winterfell, et il régnait un engourdissement sanglant, horrible. Jaime avait accompagné Brienne et Podrick à travers le château, avait retrouvé Sansa Stark et Tyrion. Son petit frère l'avait dévisagé un instant avant d'écarter les bras. Et malgré le sang qui le recouvrait, Jaime l'avait étreint.

Brienne voulait retrouver les autres enfants Stark avant d'aller se reposer, même si Jaime voyait qu'elle boitait et tremblait. Alors, en silence, ils avaient rejoint le barral et découvert les deux cadets. Et Bran leur avait narré les évènements, de sa voix calme et distante, tandis que Sansa, après avoir étreint son frère et sa sœur, avait fondu en larmes devant le cadavre du jeune Theon Greyjoy. Nulle trace de Jon Snow ou de Daenerys Targaryen, mais Bran avait assuré qu'ils étaient vivants.

On leur avait alors ordonné d'aller s'asseoir. De se reposer. De laver leurs blessures. Dans les faits, épuisés, ils s'étaient laissés tomber dans un recoin d'escalier délabré, en regardant sans les voir les femmes et les enfants séparer les morts des blessés, et entasser peu à peu les corps qu'il faudrait brûler à l'extérieur des remparts. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, trop faibles pour commencer à se soigner. Podrick continuait de pleurer par instant, en silence. Les doigts de Brienne continuaient de trembler, et son regard était tombé sur le corps fragile de la petite Lyanna Mormont, morte au milieu de la bataille en emportant avec elle un géant de quatre mètres. De cet instant, Jaime vit Brienne pâlir davantage, et elle ne desserra plus les dents.

Et désormais, Jaime était attablé dans la grande salle, au milieu des survivants hagards ou déjà saouls, devant une assiette remplie par quelques femmes et enfants qui avaient investi les cuisines partiellement détruites. Et au milieu de ce carnage, Jaime bataillait avec son repas. Son assiette était vaguement remplie d'une viande qu'on lui avait affirmé être du mouton, et qu'il peinait à couper. Il avait bien voulu prendre des couverts, mais, sans beaucoup de surprise, il avait appris que la vaisselle n'avait pas fait l'objet d'une grande protection lors de l'attaque du château. Et il se retrouvait, couteau en main, à batailler avec un morceau de viande calcinée. Il y aurait certainement déjà mis les dents s'il n'avait eu la certitude de se battre de manière plus risible encore en cherchant à déchirer la viande. Elle semblait plus dure qu'une semelle. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, il en serait quitte pour du pain rassis.

\- Je comprends mieux comment tu as survécu, commenta Tyrion, assis en face de lui. Avec un tel coup de couteau, les Marcheurs Blancs n'avaient aucune chance.

C'était puéril, mais Jaime esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre les imbécilités de son frère, et en avait assez des horreurs qui jonchaient le château. Il voulait se sentir vivant. Et manger l'y aiderait.

S'il parvenait à ingérer quoi que ce soit, évidemment. Et ce n'était pas son frère, heureux détenteur d'un set de couverts complet qu'il avait gagné à un stupide lancé de dès quand ils avaient dû opérer une répartition, qui allait l'aider. Trop heureux d'en avoir réchapper, trop perturbé aussi par l'horreur et les cadavres, Tyrion avait prudemment laissé à sa reine la possibilité de se retirer pour pleurer ses pertes, et rejoint les bancs du commun. Les soldats s'y entassaient, l'armure encore pendante, ou étalée à leurs pieds, couverts de sang. Il régnait dans la grande salle une odeur infecte, même si on en avait déblayé les cadavres, de même que dans la cuisine. Des équipes se relayaient pour brûler les corps qui devaient l'être hors des murs d'enceinte, même si Jaime avait entendu dire que certains, tels que les Mormont, seraient rapatriés dans leur maison pour y être enterrés.

\- Ce n'est pas si mauvais, reprit Tyrion en prenant une bouchée.

Jaime le soupçonnait de trouver dans sa détresse alimentaire un spectacle très divertissant, et s'il goûtait à la plaisanterie volontiers, il commençait à désespérer. Il cala sa main d'or contre l'assiette, dans une tentative d'immobiliser sa part de viande. Mais impossible, évidemment, d'obtenir ainsi une quelconque précision. Le couteau ripa et Tyrion émit un ricanement, hilare. Au moins cela lui tirait-il un sourire...

Un mouvement sur sa gauche, une assiette qui s'entrechoque avec la table, un corps épuisé qui se laisse choir sur le banc, et une fourchette transperça sa viande. D'un coup de couteau, Jaime trancha le morceau contre lequel il se battait depuis une minute.

\- Merci, Ser Brienne.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Les profondes entailles qui lui barraient le visage ne laissaient que présager de son état général. Elle avait retiré son armure, et du sang imprégnait ses vêtements. Face à elle, Podrick ne paraissait pas en bien meilleur état, même s'il ébaucha une réponse orale à Tyrion, quand celui-ci lui demanda comment il se sentait.

Le silence retomba sur la table, tandis que chacun s'appesantissait sur son assiette. Brienne, seule, tarda à manger, sa fourchette toujours plantée dans l'assiette de son voisin tandis que Jaime dépiautait tant bien que mal son quartier de viande. Même si Tyrion aurait certainement été en mesure de lancer quelques plaisanteries et de tirer un sourire à Podrick, il s'abstint.

Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'un crachat ne leur fasse lever les yeux. La substance visqueuse atterrit près de l'assiette de Jaime. Passant près d'eux, un homme avait braqué son regard sur lui et son visage était déformé par la haine.

\- T'aurais dû crever, régicide. A la place de tous ces gars du Nord.

\- Jaime Lannister s'est battu au même titre que vous, intervint Tyrion. Vous devriez louer les dieux d'être encore de ce monde et rendre hommage à ceux qui sont tombés cette nuit.

\- Toi, l'nabot, j't'ai pas causé, aboya l'homme en dévoilant des chicots datés et cassés. Quant à toi, l'régicide, r'tourne d'où tu viens et crève bien en baisant ta salope de sœur, ou bien c'est les gars d'ici qui t'égorgeront.

Le sang battait ses tempes, l'épuisement et l'honneur lui commandaient de tuer cet idiot injurieux et de lui faire payer à lui tout ce que n'avaient pu payer les autres. Mais, tout à côté de lui, il sentait la main de Brienne serrer anormalement la fourchette, et il posa une main dessus avant qu'elle ne se jette sur le Nordien pour l'éborgner.

\- Vous êtes un homme des Stark ? demanda-t-elle.

\- De Lord Glover, répondit l'homme en lorgnant d'un œil mauvais sur Brienne.

\- Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous rappelez que vous et vos hommes aviez pactisé avec les Lannister et leur armée, refusant de répondre à l'appel aux armes pour défendre vos propres terres. Entre un homme qui se tapie dans son château en refusant d'obéir à ses engagements et conclut un pacte de non-agression avec son ennemi et un homme qui traverse la moitié du monde pour venir combattre aux côtés de ses ennemis, l'un me semble plus honorable que l'autre.

Jaime ne lui avait jamais entendu un ton aussi glacial, et elle n'avait pas haussé la voix.

\- Si Lady Lyanna était encore là, elle vous rappellerait votre couardise comme elle l'avait rappelé à votre Lord. Maintenant sortez d'ici, où j'irais personnellement rapporter à Lady Sansa que vous manquez de respect à deux représentants alliés, parmi lesquels la Main de la reine des dragons. Je ne doute pas que ma Lady sera ravie d'apprendre qu'un imbécile hagard menace son alliance.

L'homme avait perdu quelques couleurs au fil du discours, mais son regard s'était fait plus noir. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait sans doute jeté sur Brienne.

\- Sortez, répéta Brienne d'un ton glacial. Et allez honorer vos morts.

L'homme fit mine de s'en aller, mais arrivée à la hauteur de la géante, il la toisa, mauvais.

\- Toi t'es pas d'la haute politique. Juste la putain d'un Lannister.

Et lui cracha au visage.

Ils furent trois à se lever simultanément, et Jaime ne sut pas très bien qui, de Brienne ou lui, fut le premier à frapper. Mais le banc fut brutalement repoussé et le manche de la fourchette s'enfonça dans la gorge du Nordien, tandis qu'une main d'or lui fracassait la mâchoire. L'homme tomba à la renverse, et couina en heurtant le sol de pierres. Un silence de mort plana soudain sur la grande salle. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, si tant est que les mouches s'aventuraient jusqu'à Winterfell. Du pied, Brienne écrasa les parties du Nordien, qui poussa un gémissement.

\- Recommencez, et je vous tue.

Elle pressa une dernière fois, puis libéra la loque gémissante qui se replia sur elle-même. Jaime fut tenté de lui fracasser le visage, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Brienne le convainquit de s'abstenir. Podrick, qui s'était levé avec l'intention manifeste de massacrer celui qui s'en prenait à sa lady, la regardait avec inquiétude. Brienne s'était figée devant sa place, sans se rasseoir. Après une hésitation, elle attrapa son assiette et son verre et quitta la table. Jaime échangea un regard avec Podrick, puis Tyrion.

\- Allez-y, dit ce dernier. J'expliquerai à Lady Sansa s'il le faut.

Podrick avait déjà ramassé ses affaires et celles que Brienne avait laissées derrière elle. Jaime lui emboîta le pas, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour. Un rapide coup d'œil leur permit de repérer Brienne là où c'étaient trouvées les cibles de l'entraînement à l'arc. Assise sur un tonneau qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la Longue Nuit, elle fixait le vide, sans toucher à son assiette posée près d'elle. Un amas de neige s'émiettait dans sa main, et vue la rougeur de sa peau, elle s'en était frotté le visage avec violence.

Jaime hésita, mais en cherchant de l'aide auprès de Podrick, il comprit que le garçon ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité. Il était encore trop bouleversé par leur nuit de bataille pour arrêter une décision et regardait sa lady avec inquiétude.

Jaime s'avança, et finit par s'adosser contre la barrière voisine du tonneau de Brienne. Ils ne se regardèrent pas, mais quand il lui tendit la fourchette qu'elle avait oubliée en partant, elle s'en saisit du bout des doigts et se força à reprendre son repas. Silencieusement, ils finirent de manger.

**\- 3 -**

\- Vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Cautérise-toi l'épaule, et nous en reparlerons, suggéra Jaime en se levant, tremblant.

Podrick lui adressa une moue d'excuse. Il n'y avait pas assez de fils et d'aiguilles pour toutes les blessures, et après le repas, leur trio avait renoncé à se recoudre. Il fallait qu'ils se lavent, bien sûr, mais pour l'heure, ils n'avaient eu accès qu'à quelques linges propres baignés dans l'eau chaude, avec lesquels ils avaient nettoyé tant bien que mal les blessures qui leur perçaient la peau. Et en l'absence de fil et d'aiguille en assez grande quantité, ils avaient attendu que la forge soit rallumée pour se rapprocher de celle-ci. Podrick avait plongé sa lame dans le feu et cautérisé la plaie que Jaime avait à l'épaule, là où son armure avait été tant frappée qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans sa peau en l'entaillant douloureusement.

Pendant que les puissants de Winterfell prenaient connaissance des dégâts et tentaient d'y trouver une réponse adéquate, Jaime avait opté pour un retranchement près de la forge. S'il ne pouvait nier avoir été heureux de retrouver Tyrion durant le déjeuner, il avait maintenant une envie pressante de soigner ses plaies et de trouver un endroit où s'effondrer et dormir. Et, plus que tout encore, il avait l'intention de garder un oeil sur Brienne et Podrick. La première parce qu'elle l'inquiétait, le second parce qu'il n'aurait pu aller nulle part sans l'avoir sur les talons. Et les deux, car il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'ils aient survécu tous les trois. Il serait toujours temps d'aller honorer le serment de Brienne auprès des filles Stark plus tard. Lady Sansa elle-même l'avait enjointe à se faire soigner et à prendre du repos avant de reparaître devant elle.

\- Ma Lady ? dit Podrick. Pardon, Ser. C'est à votre tour.

Brienne passa près de Jaime, qui tentait d'étirer son bras sans trop grimacer. Il avait laissé son armure à ses pieds, trop fatigué pour songer à la ranger maintenant. Il avait nettoyé son épée, mais il n'en ferait pas plus avant quelques heures. Dormir d'abord, réparer les dégâts ensuite. Tout était question d'ordre.

Brienne s'assit sur le bord de la forge, et indiqua à Podrick qu'il pouvait y aller. Elle avait déjà délassé son col, et le tissu déchiré de sa tunique était trempé de sang. Elle l'écarta en serrant les dents, emportant avec des lambeaux de peau accrochées aux fibres. Jaime retint une grimace. La blessure avait une mauvaise allure, et remontait sur sa nuque, presque jusqu'à la mâchoire. Un de ces salopards de morts avait dû la mordre et lui arracher une partie de sa peau. Ce serait douloureux à cautériser. D'un mouvement brusque, Jaime fouilla la forge massacrée, jusqu'à dénicher une lanière de cuir. Lui avait hurlé, mais Brienne ne paraissait même pas capable de parler.

Il lui donna la lanière, et elle mordit dedans sans dire un mot. Tout juste un regard. Puis elle hocha la tête à l'intention de Podrick, et celui-ci abaissa la lame rougie sur sa peau. Le hurlement qu'elle réprima lui fit pâlir les jointures, serrées à s'en briser sur le rebord de l'enclume. Jaime hésita, mais comme Podrick grimaçait en déplaçant sa lame sur le cou, il saisit la main de Brienne. Elle s'était crevée la peau sur la pointe de l'enclume. Un peu de sang se répandit sur les doigts de Jaime, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait croisé le regard de Brienne et cherchait à tout prix à ne pas ciller. La souffrance lui déchirait le visage, mais elle ne criait pas. C'est à peine si elle gémissait. En revanche, ses doigts livides serraient ceux de Jaime. Quand la lame brûlante de Podrick appuya contre la mâchoire, Brienne tressaillit, gémit plus fort, puis soudain, la voix lui manqua. Podrick releva la lame et la guerrière vacilla. Elle serait sans doute tombée à genoux si Jaime ne s'était pas interposé, un genou déjà à terre. Elle s'effondra à demi sur lui, et Podrick se débarrassa de sa lame pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- Tout va bien, ma Lady ?

L'automatisme de « Ser » ne viendrait pas aisément, songea distraitement Jaime en croisant le regard vidé de Brienne. Elle hocha vaguement la tête, et prit appui sur Jaime pour se relever. Celui-ci détailla rapidement Podrick. Il avait plusieurs blessures, mais à l'instar des estafilades que Brienne et lui-même arboraient sur le visage, rien qui puisse être cautérisé. Il était temps d'en finir avec cette nuit interminable qui se muait en journée. Aucun d'eux n'avait fermé l'oeil depuis lus de trente-six heures, et s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un endroit où dormir, ils risquaient de s'effondrer au milieu des pauvres ères à moitié mortes.

\- Nous avons tous besoin de repos, dit Jaime. Je vais aller voir si mon frère peut nous faire libérer quelques paillasses. Je doute que vos chambres soient encore en état.

\- J'y vais, le coupa Podrick en s'écartant.

Il s'éloigna avant que Jaime n'ait pu le retenir, mais c'était inutile. Même s'il n'en avait rien dit, l'écuyer était moins grand et moins bien bâti : face à Brienne qui chancelait, il ne serait certainement pas capable de la retenir si elle s'effondrait.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

Secouant la tête, elle désigna d'un geste vague la lame toujours rougeoyante, que Podrick avait de toute façon remise dans les braises.

\- J'en ai... encore besoin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour vous obliger à vous écartez. Je tiens debout.

\- Faux, vous tenez à peine assise. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de cette épée ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit l'impression d'un coup de poing. Elle était terrassée par la fatigue et avait perdu du sang. Et très clairement, elle ne voulait pas de son aide mais n'était pas en mesure de s'en passer.

Avec un geste las, des doigts tremblants, elle tira sur un bandage grossier qui lui couvrait la cuisse, là où son armure s'était visiblement enfoncée comme avait pu le faire l'épaulette de Jaime. Il ne l'avait pas vue se défaire de ses protections, mais ç'avait dû être douloureux. Un instant, le chevalier s'attendit à découvrir une estafilade profonde mais nette. Mais c'était un morceau de braie baignant dans le sang que le bandage révéla. Un trou de la taille d'un poing avait creusé la chair juste au-dessus du genou.

Jaime lui adressa un regard, légèrement interrogateur. Mais comme elle refusait de le lui rendre, il tira de sa ceinture un couteau, avec lequel il souleva précautionneusement le tissu imbibé.

\- Il va falloir le découper.

\- Allez-y, dit Brienne en serrant les dents.

Avec mille précautions, il s'exécuta. Une fois un carré de tissu rêche découpé, il le retira le plus doucement possible, pour dévoiler la plaie.

\- Vous l'avez désinfectée ?

\- Evidemment. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

\- Pour un chevalier bien trop borné pour admettre qu'il peut à peine tenir debout au point de se donner du mal pour se déplacer correctement. A quel moment exactement alliez-vous nous dire que vous étiez blessée à ce point ?

Il aurait apprécié de pouvoir insuffler de la légèreté à sa remarque, mais il sentait la colère lui brûler légèrement les entrailles. Ils n'avaient pas survécu à tout ça pour que Brienne soit emportée d'une septicémie, il le refusait.

Il montra à Brienne la lanière de cuir tomber au sol. Au prix d'un effort visible, elle la ramassa et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Sans attendre, Jaime plaqua le fer rouge sur la plaie. Brienne étouffa un cri dans la lanière. Quand Jaime écarta la lame, elle était devenue totalement livide. Elle cracha le cuir, à bout de souffle, et ferma les yeux. C'était peut-être à cause de la douleur, mais Jaime la soupçonnait plus certainement de vouloir masquer ses larmes.

Jaime ramena le bandage à son emplacement initial. Jeta un regard rapide autour de lui, mais Podrick n'était toujours pas en vue, et Brienne s'était ramassée sur elle-même. Il s'agenouilla, et chercha son regard. Clos, évidemment.

\- Brienne ? Vous m'entendez ?

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Il ébaucha un sourire sans joie, et croisa enfin son regard. Les saphirs avaient pris des reflets rouges, même si aucune larme n'en coulait. Silencieux, Jaime et Brienne échangèrent un long regard avant que le premier ne finisse par se détourner. Il était épuisé, et bouleversé même s'il refusait de s'appesantir sur la question, et il fallait qu'il dorme avant de cesser totalement de réfléchir avant d'agir.

Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent de cette odeur de mort qui leur collait à la peau.

**\- 4 -**

Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent de cette odeur de mort qui leur collait à la peau.

Ce n'était guère surprenant, songea Jaime en pénétrant dans l'eau, mais les bains des Stark, situés au rez-de-chaussée dans l'aile du château qui donnait sur le bois sacré, étaient tièdes. A croire que rien dans ce Nord maudit ne pouvait être baigné de chaleur réelle.

Le calme régnait sur la salle de bains. Les bassins, creusés dans la pierre, étaient peu profonds, et les fenêtres hautes ne laissaient filtrer que peu d'air.

Jaime et Podrick, envoyés là par un Tyrion aussi goguenard qu'inquiet, même s'il masquait ce dernier sentiment de son mieux, avaient pris la décision de n'entrer qu'en second et troisième. En effet, l'eau saine et chaude (tiède, persistait à penser Jaime) ne proliférait pas tant que personne ne trouverait le temps de faire bouillir de la neige, et il fallait économiser les ressources. Jon Snow, la Targaryen, Arya Stark et quelques autres étaient déjà venus en profiter. Quand Tyrion leur avait dit d'y passer à leur tour, Jaime avait échangé un regard avec Brienne, puis tenté d'en échanger un avec Podrick. Même s'il s'était repris, le jeune homme paraissait toujours bouleversé et Jaime lui trouvait un visage bien trop pâle et bien trop calme. Il s'adressait à Brienne avec déférence, d'une voix presque timide, et s'évertuait à se comporter comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais se trahissait aisément. Jaime soupçonnait Brienne de le garder près d'elle autant par habitude que pour lui laisser quelque chose à faire – et plus encore, pour qu'elle puisse le surveiller.

Et Jaime lui-même devait admettre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de quitter des yeux Brienne. Il aurait aimé en dire autant de Tyrion, mais celui-ci n'était pas blessé et avait des gens avec qui il devait s'entretenir. Le retrouver pouvait attendre.

Alors Brienne avait suggéré qu'ils lui laissent quelques minutes d'avance, afin qu'elle puisse profiter des bains et s'installer dans un coin de ceux-ci avant que les deux hommes ne viennent la rejoindre. Objectivement, Jaime aurait peut-être pu reconnaître que cela était ridicule. Ils étaient adultes, grands dieux. Ils pouvaient parfaitement s'attendre les uns les autres derrière la porte.

Mais non. A l'idée qu'on le sépare de Brienne pour plus de quelques instants, il se sentait pris à la gorge. Derrière la porte, il ne la verrait pas, n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir comme elle allait, et cela lui était intolérable. Peut-être – sûrement – que cette façon de penser lui semblerait tout à fait risible le lendemain, une fois qu'il aurait dormi. Mais tant que ce ne serait pas le cas, il n'était pas en mesure de se contrôler.

\- Tout cela me rappelle quelque chose, commenta-t-il en s'immergeant totalement.

_Crois-tu vraiment que plaisanter dans ton état de fatigue soit une bonne idée, Jaime ? _

\- Allez-vous encore me demander de ne pas vous laisser vous noyer ? répondit Brienne d'une voix faible, dans une tentative de plaisanterie que ne suivait pas sa fatigue.

\- Vous imaginez la réputation qui me pourchasserait si je venais à trépasser dans mon bain après avoir survécu à une nuit pareille ?

Plaisanter aurait pu être une bonne chose, mais Jaime sentait sa santé mentale s'effriter. Il fallait qu'il dorme, vite. Sans quoi il dirait des choses idiotes.

**\- 5 -**

On brûla les corps peu avant la tombée du jour. Attendre davantage n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la puanteur qui se répandait sur le château. Encore engourdis, tremblant et boitillant, Jaime, Brienne et Podrick se déplacèrent lentement entre les rangs de ceux qui se recueillaient une dernière fois devant l'empilement des cadavres de leurs proches, amis, compagnons d'armes. Certains, rares, ne trouveraient le repos que dans une crypte ou un ossuaire, comme ce serait le cas des Mormont, que leurs rares hommes encore en vie souhaitaient ramener sur l'île afin qu'ils y reposent en paix. Daenerys avait accepté, Sansa promis de prêter une charrette et quelques hommes, mais ceux de l'Île aux Ours avaient décliné l'offre. Ils sauraient défendre les corps par eux-mêmes. Comme l'avait dit Davos « ils sont comme était leur lady ».

Brienne aurait pu – et dû, très certainement – prendre sa place derrière Sansa tandis que Jon mettait le feu aux corps. Mais l'épuisement pesait sur son genou blessé, et elle renonça, honteuse, pour se contenter de suivre la cérémonie légèrement à l'écart, debout dans une posture douloureuse mais qu'elle n'aurait quitté pour rien au monde. Sansa avait insisté pour qu'elle se trouve une place au premier rang des survivants, et Podrick fut tenté, tout comme Jaime, de se poster de part et d'autre afin de lui permettre de se reposer contre l'un d'eux au cas où cela serait trop insupportable.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle leur adressa un regard furieux, et se plaça d'autorité à la gauche de Jaime, laissant Podrick à la droite du régicide. Fierté imbécile, jugea celui-ci en la voyant serrer les dents sous le coup de la douleur. Puis il songea que cela avait peut-être un autre but. Celui de le placer lui, le moins aimé de leur improbable trio, à l'abri de deux invités respectés du château, et protégés des Stark.

Puis il cessa de s'interroger, happé par les flammes que Jon, puis Sansa, Arya, Daenerys, son général Immaculé dont le nom lui échappait, Tormund le sauvageon et un frère juré de la Garde de Nuit, venaient de faire naître sur le bûché de corps.

Jaime s'éveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, les mains levées pour se protéger - se protéger d'une attaque qui n'avait pas lieu. Ses rêves s'étaient peuplés de visions de cauchemars, mêlant les Targaryen, leurs dragons, les rues de Port-Réal, Cersei et les morts vivants qu'il avait affrontés à Winterfell.

Et il était à Winterfell. Il était dans cette chambre froide trop étroite où trois lits éventrés peinaient à trouver leur place. La paillasse au centre de la pièce n'avait d'ailleurs pas mérité le nom de lit, ce qui avait poussé Podrick à se l'octroyer. Il était hors de question pour lui de s'éloigner de Ser Brienne sans une excellente raison, et comme il avait été décidé par Tyrion que son frère ne dormirait pas dans les couloirs où s'entassaient les lits de fortune, ni dans sa propre chambre éventrée par un dragon, Jaime avait assez naturellement pris le lit de piètre qualité qui revenait initialement à Podrick. On avait retiré le paravent qui scindait autrefois la pièce en deux, car il n'y avait plus de place pour lui. Une bougie unique, posée sur la table de chevet de Brienne, éclairait l'ensemble.

Elle était réveillée, d'ailleurs. Contrairement à Podrick qui ronflait discrètement, après avoir bu une coupe de vin volée à Tyrion. Le jeune homme inquiétait, même si Jaime était certain qu'il se reprendrait après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il était comme tout le monde au château : sous le choc. Mais Podrick n'était pas un problème, ni même un élément intéressant, tant qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Il en allait autrement du regard clair, inquiet, que la géante avait braqué sur lui.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Brienne dans un murmure.

Jaime se força à esquisser un sourire bancal, qu'il sentit peu convaincant à l'instant même où il fendit son visage. Il sentait la peur qui lui oppressait la poitrine, et la sueur lui coulait le long de la nuque. Il avait dû se battre avec ses adversaires de cauchemars. C'était une chance qu'il ait ôté sa main d'or pour la glisser sous le lit, sans quoi il se serait probablement assommé.

Jaime se laissa retomber contre son oreiller, le souffle court. Il revoyait – bien trop distinctement – Cersei, l'empoisonnement de Joffrey, l'agonie de Myrcella, le feu que les dragons de Daenerys avaient déversé sur ses troupes, les morts qui se ruaient sur eux, Aerys et ses mots qu'il répétait en boucle en agonisant, « brûlez-les tous », sa main qui tombait, Brandon Stark qui tombait…

Les morts le hantaient. Tous.

Il prit une inspiration, dans une tentative de réguler sa respiration. Le silence quasi absolu de la chambre se rompit soudain au bruit d'un léger tintement de vaisselle. Jaime rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un verre d'eau. Brienne s'était levée, avait enjambé Podrick sans le piétiner et lui avait servi un verre. Reconnaissant, Jaime se redressa et prit le verre, savourant l'eau fraîche.

\- Merci, soupira-t-il en rendant le verre vide à Brienne.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise quelque chose ou à ce qu'elle retourne se coucher, ou peut-être les deux, mais elle n'en fit rien. En levant les yeux, Jaime réalisa qu'elle paraissait hésitante.

\- Vous avez parlé dans votre sommeil, dit-elle finalement du bout des lèvres.

Par les Sept… S'il avait parlé de Cersei, il reculerait dramatiquement dans sa lente progression d'émancipation – du moins aux yeux de Brienne, et avec ceux de Tyrion, ils restaient les seuls à avoir de l'importance désormais. Elle savait pour Aerys. Pour Joffrey. Pour…

\- Qu'arrivait-il à Brandon Stark ?

La question était tombée hors de ses lèvres presque à contrecœur et Jaime sentit le sien sombrer. Ça y est, il y était. Le moment où il se retrouvait acculé et contraint de perdre Brienne, pour une erreur vieille de sept ans. Une erreur terrible, qui malgré les paroles de Bran lui laissait un goût d'acide brûlant et hanterait ses nuits jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il aurait été facile de bouter la question, d'y répondre un mensonge en parlant de la Longue Nuit, d'un cauchemar qu'il avait fait dans lequel le jeune Stark mourrait sous les coups du Roi de la Nuit, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Brienne lui avait fait confiance, elle s'était portée garante de lui, et elle méritait la vérité. Au moins cela, avant qu'elle ne décide de le chasser de la chambre et de sa vie.

\- Pas ici, dit-il en désignant Podrick du menton.

Brienne fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. Et se dirigea vers son lit pour y prendre ses chausses et sa cape de fourrure. Acculé, Jaime l'imita sans même penser à se défiler. Ils quittèrent en silence la chambre, refermant doucement la porte sur un Podrick toujours endormi. Jaime n'avait pas pris la peine d'installer sa main d'or. Silencieusement, ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier le plus proche, et se retrouvèrent bientôt sur les remparts en ruines. La froidure les frappa au visage, achevant de les réveiller. Jaime frissonna. A l'exception de quelques gardes isolés, il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux. Sans se concerter, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un pan de ruines enneigées, à bonne distance des oreilles indiscrètes.

Et, sans oser la regarder, Jaime lui raconta.

\- Il y a un sept ans, Robert Baratheon nous a tous fait venir dans le Nord afin de demander à Ned Stark de devenir sa Main. Un matin, alors que Stark et Robert étaient partis avec leur suite et les plus âgés des enfants pour chasser, Cersei et moi nous sommes éclipsés dans une des tourelles les plus éloignées du château. Brandon nous y a surpris. Il était un fameux grimpeur. Il avait escaladé la tour jusqu'au dernier étage. J'ai…

Il marqua une pause, la gorge nouée. Quand il avait vu Brandon l'attendant dans la cour, il avait cru son heure arrivée. Quand le garçon l'avait épargné en omettant de mentionner sa tentative de meurtre, il avait cru qu'il échapperait aux conséquences les plus funestes, qu'il n'aurait qu'à vivre avec son acte pour le restant de ses jours, en taisant aux yeux du monde à quel point il pouvait être abominable. Mais non. La sentence avait été longue, mais elle allait tomber, et il sentait son souffle lui échapper à cette idée. Le regard baissé sur la pierre, il se força à reprendre :

\- Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella étaient mes enfants. Si Robert l'avait appris, il les aurait fait tuer, et Cersei avec eux. Et s'il ne m'avait pas fait subir le même sort, je n'aurais eu qu'à mettre fin à mes jours moi-même. Bran était plus jeune que Tommen, mais je l'ai poussé. Il a fait une chute de quinze mètres et s'est brisé la colonne vertébrale. L'on m'appelle le régicide depuis vingt-quatre ans, mais le meurtre du roi fou n'était rien comparé à ça. Je voulais que Bran meure. Je n'ai pas hésité avant de le pousser. Et mes remords n'y changeront rien, ni ce que lui-même en dira.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel le crépitement des flammes résonna seul dans l'immensité de la nuit. Jaime avait l'impression d'avoir gelé sur place. Il attendait le crachat, l'horreur, la rage, peut-être même la poussée. Il s'était assis sans y penser dos à la plaine, à quelques centimètres du bord des remparts éventrés. Si elle poussait assez fort, Brienne pourrait le faire chuter de vingt mètres et il se briserait certainement la nuque. Il ne lutterait pas, de toute façon.

\- Bran… murmura Brienne, et sa voix était tremblante. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que j'avais tué celui qu'il était à l'époque. Que sans cela, il ne serait jamais devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, car tout ce que j'avais fait m'avait amené à Winterfell pour la bataille contre les morts.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, long, inconfortable. Quand Jaime trouva le courage de lever les yeux sur Brienne, il constata qu'elle-même regardait la forêt plongée dans les ténèbres, les yeux brillants. Ce fut pire qu'un cri. Il aurait accepté les cris, les coups. Il les avait mérités. Mais de la voir aussi bouleversée, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas se jeter de lui-même au bas des remparts. Elle devait se sentir trahie, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire pour changer cela. Elle avait accordé sa confiance et son amitié à un monstre.

\- Le Brandon d'alors n'est pas le seul à être mort, assena Brienne d'un ton brusque en rivant ses yeux aux siens. L'homme qui l'a poussé de cette tour dans une tentative de sauver sa famille était un homme fidèle aux siens. Il était certes cruel, il se fichait de tuer un enfant inconnu d'une famille rivale et il a certainement commis plus de choses que je ne veux en connaître. Mais cet homme est mort lui aussi, quelque part entre notre capture par les Pitres Sanglants et notre départ d'Harrenhall. Vous n'avez gardé de lui que les bons aspects.

Jaime mit une seconde interminable avant d'intégrer ces mots. Il avait l'impression que son esprit tournait au ralenti. Il déglutit, et Brienne détourna à nouveau les yeux. Surpris, Jaime sentit une nouvelle émotion lui nouer la gorge et même, lui brûler légèrement les yeux. Il battit des paupières pour se reprendre, et un rire désabusé lui échappa.

\- Je ne vous mérite pas, Brienne.

Le silence s'étira à nouveau, inconfortable mais moins pesant. Le malaise venait sans doute que jamais ou presque, jusqu'à présent, Jaime ne s'était montré aussi honnête à son égard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu tort quand elle lui avait reproché de se comporter différemment à son arrivée à Winterfell : il avait passé tellement de temps à se moquer d'elle que les rares fois où il avait laissé une part de sentiment se mêler à leurs échanges, c'était au moment de leurs séparations. Et elle avait eu raison, même sans le dire frontalement : ils avaient échangé des informations, s'étaient disputés, mais jamais ils n'avaient eu de conversations banales. Ils ne savaient pas en avoir. Pas encore.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Brienne. Maintenant que l'armée des morts a été défaite.

\- Vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Je suis liée par serment aux enfants Stark jusqu'à ma mort où la leur. J'irai où ira Sansa, ou bien où elle me commandera d'aller.

Il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Il espérait simplement qu'elle accepterait la sienne.

\- Dans ce cas, il semble que mon avenir dépende lui aussi des décisions de Lady Sansa, dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

Brienne lui adressa un regard perplexe.

\- Je crois que nous nous sommes suffisamment dit « adieu », ne croyez-vous pas ? reprit Jaime en se réfugiant dans une indifférence forcée.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- « On se fout de la loyauté ». Mais si vous le permettez, j'aimerais être loyal envers vous.

L'expression de Brienne le poussa à poursuivre, avant qu'il ne renonce à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Une partie, au moins.

\- Je ne me bats plus aussi bien qu'autrefois, mais je n'aurais combattu sous les ordres de personne d'autre que vous pour la Longue Nuit. Je me fiche de la confiance ou du respect que m'accordent ou m'accorderont Daenerys ou Sansa. Je n'ai plus ma place au Sud, et je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais au Nord. Et je m'en fiche. Les dernières personnes auxquelles je tienne sont rassemblées ici. Alors si vous me le permettez, laissez-moi rester à vos côtés.

Jaime n'avait pas de difficulté particulière à soutenir les regards, et il tenait réellement à ce que Brienne croie en sa sincérité et entrevoie ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire – pas encore. Il la sentait prête à fuir, à se replier sur elle-même pour se protéger de ce qu'elle percevrait certainement comme une attaque cruelle. Brienne semblait déjà tellement bouleversée… Elle en détourna les yeux à nouveau.

\- Si je dois partir pour le Sud, reprit-elle après un instant, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez loin de Port-Réal. Votre sœur ne sera probablement pas ravie de vous revoir.

\- Elle aura certainement mis ma tête à couper, dit Jaime avec un sourire sans joie. Elle m'a menacé de me tuer au moment où je suis parti. Mais j'irais. Si vous devez vous rendre à Port-Réal, j'irais. Et je combattrais contre Cersei.

Brienne sembla chercher un mensonge dans ses yeux, le visage à nouveau dur, retranchée derrière un masque comme elle semblait le faire si souvent. Puis, lentement, elle hocha la tête.

Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur les remparts. Au travers des nuages, la Lune se faufilait par instants, éclairant la pellicule de neige qui recouvrait le Nord. Çà et là, quelques flocons épars tourbillonnaient. Perdue dans ses pensées, Brienne contemplait le paysage. Jaime, lui, s'y essayait en revenant pourtant régulièrement au profil défiguré de la géante. La balafre qui lui fendait le visage était sèche, mais avait un mauvais aspect. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour la recoudre demain, avant que la plaie ne s'infecte. Ce n'était pas les quelques gouttes d'alcool qu'ils avaient pu répandre dessus qui la préserveraient.

\- Nous devrions rentrer avant de geler, dit Brienne en se détournant enfin du paysage.

Jaime se leva, effectivement grelottant, et attendit un instant. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient sur ces remparts, mais le froid n'était pas le seul problème. La jambe blessée de Brienne trembla quand elle essaya de s'appuyer dessus, et elle se rattrapa au rempart pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Jaime lui saisit le bras, en récoltant un regard furieux et gêné. Il ébaucha un sourire d'excuse. Mieux valait ne pas parler. Il ne voulait pas pousser sa chance cette nuit.

Lentement, Brienne et lui redescendirent les escaliers, elle acceptant à contrecœur de s'appuyer sur lui le temps qu'ils regagnent leur chambre. La bougie y était presque éteinte, Podrick dormait toujours. Brienne s'assit péniblement sur son lit et se débarrassa de sa cape, Jaime fit de même, sans la quitter des yeux. Le silence régnait, seulement ponctué par les respirations lentes de Podrick. Au moment de se coucher, Jaime se retrouva arrimé au regard de Brienne. La bougie allait s'éteindre d'un instant à l'autre, mais pour le moment ils se voyaient toujours. Et Jaime voulait la voir avant de s'endormir. Voulait se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur les remparts. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit enfin, il souffla :

\- Bonne nuit, Brienne.

\- Bonne nuit, Jaime.

**\- 6 -**

Quelque chose avait changé mais Podrick n'était pas certain de savoir quoi, ni de pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

Cela faisait six jours depuis la Longue Nuit et les plaies se pansaient graduellement, physiquement et mentalement. Le jeune homme s'était repris, et avait dépensé toute son énergie à se racheter de ce qu'il estimait être un acte de faiblesse honteux, quoi qu'en disait Lady Brienne. Les préparatifs s'étaient mis en place en prévision de la dernière guerre, comme l'appelait la reine des dragons. Podrick ne voyait pas par quel miracle le peu de survivants qu'ils étaient pourraient reconquérir les Sept Couronnes et vaincre l'armée de Cersei, mais il obéissait. Lady Sansa hésitait encore quant à sa position définitive, mais avait laissé entendre qu'elle prêterait ses troupes pour défendre le Nord. Ser Brienne et lui-même descendraient de fait dans le Sud, de même que Jaime, car il semblait presque impossible pour le régicide de les laisser plus d'une heure ou deux.

Quelque chose avait changé, et s'il n'était pas totalement idiot, il n'arrivait pas à voir quand et comment les choses avaient fini par basculer.

Il n'y avait rien de très remarquable pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas connu Brienne aussi bien que Podrick depuis des années. Mais pour lui, pour Tyrion aussi sans doute, les changements étaient visibles. Brienne et Jaime se postaient plus naturellement l'un à côté de l'autre, mais c'était dans l'absence de distance entre eux que Podrick avait vu un premier signe. Avant la bataille, et même pendant, ils avaient conservé une légère distance, même infime. Ce n'était plus le cas. Ils se parlaient plus facilement, réussissant presque à bavarder, et Podrick avait, une fois ou deux, capter les regards étranges qu'ils s'échangeaient.

\- On profite de la vue pour espionner, Pod ? dit joyeusement Tyrion en le faisant sursauter.

Juché sur les remparts d'où il polissait son épée et réparait péniblement son armure, le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu son ancien maître arriver. Il bafouilla, pris de court, et le nain sourit.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais coutume d'entretenir ton matériel sur les remparts.

\- Ser Brienne m'a dit de rester ici.

\- Et d'en profiter pour la surveiller ? ironisa Tyrion.

\- Pas du tout ! Je…

Il s'interrompit, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus sans confirmer les soupçons qu'il nourrissait lui-même, et qu'il était sûr de voir Tyrion percer à jour. Mais il était trop tard. Le nain arquait un sourcil moqueur dans une question qui acculait le jeune homme.

\- Podrick…

\- Ser Brienne m'a dit de rester ici, je reste ici.

\- Certes. Mais pour quelle raison un chevalier demanderait-il à son écuyer de venir entretenir son épée et son armure sur les remparts plutôt qu'au sol, alors que ledit chevalier s'entraîne au pied du château ?

Podrick avait cru qu'il serait immunisé à l'air moqueur que Tyrion abhorrait quand il savait ou se doutait de quelque chose et attendait qu'on lui apporte la confirmation qu'il attendait. Mais c'était peine perdue. Vaincu, le jeune homme jeta un regard prudent par-dessus les remparts, comme si Brienne et Jaime, pourtant à des dizaines de mètres de lui, risquaient de l'entendre.

\- Cela n'aurait-il pas un rapport avec le fait que mon frère semblait vouloir éborgner notre cher ami sauvageon hier soir ?

\- Elle m'a demandé de l'avertir si Tormund arrivait sans qu'elle ne le voie, admit Podrick d'un ton misérable. Elle n'a pas envie de s'interposer.

\- Je comprends, sourit Tyrion d'un air entendu. Mon frère semble devenu particulièrement attentif et prévenant à l'égard de Ser Brienne, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si vous le dites, marmonna Podrick en détournant les yeux, bien déterminé à ne pas divulguer une information dont il n'était lui-même pas certain.

Et qui ne le regardait pas. Il persistait à se le répéter, pour essayer d'endiguer la curiosité qui le titillait un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Je m'ennuie, Ser Brienne, dit nonchalamment Jaime en esquivant un nouveau coup d'épée.

\- Et moi je vous trouvais plus supportable encore quand vous êtes arrivé !

Ils n'avaient pas revêtu leur armure respective - cela aurait été bien trop lourd pour leurs blessures à peine cicatrisées - et s'entraînaient avec des épées en bois pour ne pas risquer de se blesser tant qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvés toutes leurs facultés. Et, au plus grand agacement de Brienne, ce n'était pas elle qui dominait le combat. Ce qui pouvait facilement s'expliquer avec la mobilité limitée de son genou et la torsion douloureuse de son cou et de son épaule. Jaime avait, fort heureusement, une seule côte de cassée, et du côté droit. Il pouvait à peu près se déplacer sans douleur grâce au lait de pavot et entendait bien agacer sa compagne d'armes tant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à l'issue du combat une fois qu'elle serait parfaitement remise. Il espérait sans y croire qu'elle ferait preuve de miséricorde.

Esquivant habilement un nouveau coup, Jaime leva sa main d'or pour feindre un bâillement. C'était certainement de trop. Le moulinet suivant le prit par surprise et il ne leva sa lame que de justesse, entrechoquant les épées. Un geste brusque plus tard, il avait écarté l'épée de bois comme un fétu de paille. Vexée, Brienne se baissa légèrement. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'elle ramassait sur une charrette éventrée toute proche d'eux avant que de la neige ne le frappe dans les yeux en l'aveuglant. Une seconde plus tard, un coup de pommeau lui frappait le torse, le faisant chanceler.

\- Mort, annonça posément Brienne.

\- C'était déloyal ! protesta Jaime, mais il n'arrivait pas réellement à se mettre en colère - un début de sourire se frayait d'ailleurs un chemin sur son visage. Je ne vous savais pas tricheuse !

\- Votre bonne influence, très certainement.

\- Vous avez encore des choses à apprendre, alors. C'est avec le tranchant de l'épée que l'on tue un homme, pas avec le pommeau.

Brienne haussa un sourcil, et l'instant d'après Jaime recula sous la vigueur de l'assaut. Il put aisément repousser l'épée, mais réalisa son erreur une seconde trop tard. Il leva sa main d'or par réflexe, mais n'eut ni le temps ni le besoin d'intervenir. Brienne contrôlait ses coups, peu importait sa fatigue. Elle avait immobilisé le pommeau de son épée au ras des cheveux de son adversaire, tandis que la lame de Jaime lui barrait le torse dans la diagonale.

\- Morts tous les deux, annonça Brienne.

\- Non. Vous morte, moi je suis à peine sonné.

Elle haussa à nouveau un sourcil et fit mine de lever son épée pour frapper. Immédiatement, Jaime leva sa main d'or en protection.

\- Non, non, non ! Il y a égalité, c'est d'accord !

Elle s'écarta en rabaissant son épée, et Jaime exhala un soupir, incapable de réfréner son sourire. Si on lui avait dit un jour que la noble Brienne de Tarth était capable de se montrer aussi puérile que lui, il n'y aurait jamais cru.

\- Vous êtes déloyale, se plaignit-il exagérément tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour revenir à sa position initiale.

\- Comme cela nous sommes vraiment à égalité, répliqua Brienne.

\- Vous croyez ?

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, l'épée déjà levée, mais ce fut inutile. Une boule de neige la frappa en pleine visage, lui brouillant la vue. Le temps qu'elle réagisse, Jaime s'était fendu et la pointe de son épée la touchait presque. D'une parade, Brienne se dégagea et ils reprirent leur entraînement, entre puérilité et échanges prudents.

Mais Brienne prenait de plus en plus de confiance, et l'enchaînement prit plus de force. Au point que Jaime, acculé contre la charrette sur laquelle Brienne s'était servie en neige, en oublia presque à quel point ils étaient convalescents l'un et l'autre. Il para de justesse un coup d'épée qui aurait pu se figer à quelques centimètres de son visage et le faire "mort" encore une fois, leva la jambe et projeta Brienne en arrière d'un violent coup de pied en plein ventre. Mal assurée sur ses jambes, elle s'écrasa sur le sol gelé avec un cri étouffé.

\- Merde ! Brienne, vous allez bien ?

Mortifié, Jaime lâcha son épée. La lady chevalier était étendue, les yeux écarquillés de douleur. Sa mauvaise jambe tremblait alors qu'elle se relevait sur un coude. Jaime chercha la trace d'une blessure, mais n'en eut pas le temps : de sa bonne jambe, Brienne lui balaya les chevilles et l'envoya au sol. Jaime chuta lourdement sur le dos et se coupa le souffle. Sa côte cassée le lança violement et il se mordit la langue pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Lorsque celle-ci reflua, il reprit péniblement son souffle. A côté de lui, Brienne n'avait pas bougé, étalée dans la neige. Ils devaient ressembler à deux apprentis épuisés, ou deux enfants tombés de fatigue après avoir trop joués. Ils étaient ridicules.

Mais, passée la douleur, Jaime ne parvenait pas à s'énerver.

\- C'était... mérité, laissa-t-il échapper, le regard perdu dans le gris du ciel.

La douleur s'était estompée mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de volonté pour se redresser. Et puis, les quelques flocons qui tourbillonnaient depuis les nuages offraient une vue intéressante.

_Te voilà poète, Jaime. Tu t'es cogné la tête en plus du dos ? _

Il tourna la tête en direction de Brienne. Elle s'était redressée sur un coude et évaluait les dégâts sur sa jambe blessée, encore tremblante. Au prix d'un effort, Jaime se releva.

\- Vous pouvez bouger ?

\- Je crois, dit-elle en pliant sa jambe saine pour se mettre à genoux.

Mais elle grimaça et sa mauvaise jambe tressauta à nouveau. Le temps qu'elle ferme les yeux pour intérioriser la douleur, Jaime lui avait tendu la main. Elle n'hésita pas avant de s'en saisir et, arquant le dos, Jaime l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle vacilla légèrement et il affermit sa prise sur son bras.

\- Ce doit être la fatigue, dit-elle en exhalant un soupir. Cela passera.

\- Certes. Mais je crois qu'une pause nous ferait du bien.

Il s'assura qu'elle tenait debout avant de se pencher pour ramasser leurs épées. Les mains de Brienne ne tremblaient pas au moment de rengainer sa lame, ce qui était rassurant. Mais en se mettant en mouvement, elle grimaça et Jaime n'attendit pas de la voir s'effondrer : il lui tendit le bras. Elle secoua la tête et fit quelques pas avec un effort évident. Elle boitait plus que ces derniers jours, constata Jaime en se maudissant pour sa stupidité.

\- Je suis désolé, Ser Brienne.

\- Inutile, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée également.

Il la rattrapa et marcha à sa hauteur tandis qu'ils reprenaient la direction du portail. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir envoyée au sol, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vouloir à lui-même ou lui en vouloir à elle pour refuser son aide. Ces derniers jours, leurs disputes antérieures avaient totalement disparues. Mieux, ils se reposaient l'un sur l'autre avec une certaine aisance, même s'ils se jetaient encore quelques regards incertains. Jaime se sentait stupidement heureux quand il la voyait accepter son aide pour se relever sans sourciller, mais il devait admettre que donner le bras pouvait constituer un acte un peu trop invasif. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la froisser ou de la mettre mal à l'aise. Même si la définition de "malaise" paraissait devenir de plus en plus étrangère depuis quelques jours.

Peu avant d'atteindre le portail, alors qu'ils longeaient le mur d'enceinte, le mauvais genou de Brienne lâcha. Elle saisit le bras estropié de Jaime et se figea, les traits tirés par la douleur.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Cela ira, assura Brienne avec un sourire figé. Votre côte ?

\- Elle survivra.

Jaime évalua rapidement la pâleur inhabituelle de son visage, et jeta un regard aux braies épaisses qu'elle portait. Le tissu masquait l'épais bandage qui protégeait la plaie cautérisée. En levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Brienne.

\- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi. Je serai en état de voyager la semaine prochaine.

\- La chevauchée jusqu'aux Eyriés ne sera pas une promenade de santé, fit remarquer Jaime avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je le sais,_ Ser_.

Cela le coupa dans son élan. Il ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois que Brienne s'était adressée à lui d'un « Ser », hormis peut-être pour le saluer à son arrivée à Winterfell. Il réalisa qu'il n'appréciait pas de l'entendre utiliser son titre. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau tenu à distance. Après la nuit au cours de laquelle il lui avait révélé la vérité concernant Bran, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

Et maintenant, elle s'en servait pour lui transmettre son agacement.

Comme il ne répondait pas, la dureté qu'affichait Brienne s'estompa légèrement. Elle semblait soudain mal à l'aise et évita son regard.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, Jaime.

Jaime sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en sourire amusé. Il se sentait souvent sur le fil ces derniers jours, contraint de jongler entre son expérience qui ne comportait que Cersei, une sorte d'extension de lui-même dont il avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais totalement séparé avant ces dernières semaines, mais aussi la brusquerie méfiante de Brienne, dont il pouvait presque sentir la peur se dresser entre eux. Mais les incohérences embarrassées que pouvait lui dire la guerrière lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Venant de la femme qui persiste à s'interposer entre moi et mes détracteurs, permettez-moi de trouver cela amusant.

\- Je ne m'interpose pas.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-il d'autant plus.

\- Cessez de vous moquer !

\- Je ne me moque pas.

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Brienne.

Mais elle-même luttait contre une ébauche de sourire.

Puis, soudain, son sourire se figea et elle pâlit. Jaime hésita, puis la dirigea contre le mur et lui fit signe de s'y appuyer. Ainsi, ils étaient hors de vue des remparts, d'où il savait que Podrick faisait le guet, mais aussi hors de vue des rares autres personnes à avoir bravé le froid au point de quitter l'enceinte de Winterfell.

\- Brienne ?

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'un ton distant. Je ne vais pas y arriver.

\- S'il le faut, nous partions quelques jours plus tard. Il faut que vous vous ménagiez…

\- Je ne parle pas de mon genou, Ser Jaime.

Il se sentit devenir livide. Il avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en train de geler.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ils avaient refusé d'en parler, d'une certaine manière, par une sorte d'accord tacite qu'aucun d'eux n'avait questionné. Tant qu'ils n'en parlaient pas, cela n'avait pas de grosses incidences. Ils pouvaient essayer de trouver un équilibre à leur rythme, et Jaime devait reconnaître que celui-ci était lent. Très lent.

Mais il y avait eu de l'évolution. C'était indéniable, et il avait bien senti le regard de Tyrion peser sur lui ces derniers jours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout cela est trop compliqué.

\- Trop compliqué ? répéta Jaime avec l'impression de s'étouffer.

Une part de lui voulait tourner le dos, s'enfuir. Abandonner la géante à son constat et laisser libre court à la douleur qui lui brûlait les veines et à la rage qu'il sentait naître. Mais s'il faisait ça, il savait que ce serait fini.

Il chercha profondément au fond de lui son assurance et esquissa un sourire crispé. Si la diversion par la plaisanterie avait amené Brienne à se braquer, il ne lui risquait qu'à tenter le réconfort. Ce pour quoi il ne s'estimait pas le plus doué.

\- Je sais que ça vous fait peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! protesta Brienne.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, moi si. J'ai pensé à vous le dire avant la bataille. J'ai pensé à le dire après. J'ai pensé à le dire presque chaque heure depuis et je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que je savais que vous auriez une réaction violente, que j'avais peur de m'y confronter et parce que j'avais peur de l'admettre.

\- Votre plaisanterie devient vraiment cruelle.

Dégoûté, Jaime se décala d'un pas, lui laissant la voie libre si elle voulait partir. Il ne la retiendrait pas. Ce serait un dernier coup de poignard avant la fin, mais il ne se battrait pas pour l'éviter. Il se sentait trop vidé pour ça. Il se força à inspirer longuement et ferma les yeux, pour que le tiraillement qu'il y sentait n'achève pas de ruiner sa fierté.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir de regrets, reprit-il. Donc je vais le dire, et vous serez libre d'en faire ce qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour Castral Roc et je me fiche de qui siégera sur le trône de fer, si tant est que Cersei ne puisse plus déverser sa folie meurtrière. Je n'ai rien à offrir. Je suis peut-être déjà rayé de l'ordre de succession à l'heure actuelle, et je ne vais pas vous apprendre que la quasi-totalité du pays veut ma mort pour une raison ou une autre.

Le regard de Brienne s'était à nouveau posé sur lui, et il y lisait une inquiétude et une stupeur étranges.

\- Que faudrait-il à un homme pour obtenir votre main ?

Il s'y attendait, mais l'absence de réponse fut douloureuse. Il esquissa un sourire sans joie, laissa une poignée de secondes s'écouler et, quand il sut que cette conversation n'irait pas plus loin, et que la meilleure solution était encore de s'éloigner et d'envisager sérieusement d'investir ce qui servait de chambre à Tyrion, il tourna les talons.

\- Tarth n'a aucun intérêt.

Il avait fait moins de deux pas et se retourna vers Brienne, qui lui semblait plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle détestait ça. D'ici un instant, elle serait retranchée derrière sa mauvaise humeur et il serait certainement repoussé à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je me fiche de Tarth autant que du Roc. Je me fiche de savoir où je passerai le reste de ma vie. S'il faut partir combattre Cersei pour vous accompagner, je le ferai. S'il faut que je m'enterre dans ce Nord glacial, je le ferai.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi.

Ça y est, la dureté était de retour. Elle n'admettrait pas qu'elle avait peur, il le savait. Elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche et c'était frustrant. Mais elle venait de lui tendre une perche, et Jaime ne se croyait pas totalement idiot. Il n'allait pas la laisser filer.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. A vous de choisir. Sachant, ajouta-t-il en s'efforçant de prendre tout cela plus légèrement, que je peux me montrer très tenace. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me faire une réponse définitive aujourd'hui. Mais nier l'évidence ne changera pas la réalité. Si vous voulez que je me taise, dites-moi honnêtement que je vous rebute, et nous n'en parlerons plus jamais. Je refuse cependant de vous voir reculer par manque de confiance en moi. J'ai étalé toutes mes cartes. Ne soyez pas lâche.

C'était sorti plus dur que prévu, et ç'eut au moins le mérite de la faire réagir. Il portait toujours les deux épées de bois : Brienne lui en arracha une et lui enfonça brusquement le pommeau dans la poitrine.

\- Vainquez-moi à l'épée, et nous en reparlerons.

\- Comme aujourd'hui ? se moqua Jaime en tentant de réprimer le sourire bien trop heureux qui menaçait de lui manger le visage, contrastant avec l'expression dure de Brienne.

\- Aucun de nous n'a gagné aujourd'hui.

\- Je vous ai mise à terre.

\- Et moi de même, répliqua Brienne en prenant appui sur le mur pour mieux repartir d'un pas à peine tremblant vers le portail.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux mètres avant que l'épée de bois de Jaime ne passe devant ses yeux. Elle para le coup de justesse et se tourna pour apercevoir Jaime, dont le sourire à la fois goguenard et enthousiaste lui mangeait le visage dans une torsion étrange.

\- Envisagez-vous sérieusement de vous montrer plus puéril ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton désabusé.

\- Tout est question de motivations, Ser Brienne.

\- Vous comptez donc vous montrer déloyal au point de profiter de ma convalescence ?

Ils étaient déjà repartis dans une valse d'épées de bois, ni trop vive, ni trop violente, parce que Jaime avait beau se sentir étrangement léger, il ne pouvait ignorer totalement sa côte cassée. Mais il ne sentait plus tant la douleur que cela, de même que le vent froid du Nord lui paraissait moins agressif. Et peu lui importait de savoir que c'était parfaitement psychologique. Peu lui importait de savoir si Tyrion ne lui jetterait pas un regard moqueur ou amusé la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait, comme cela avait été le cas depuis leurs retrouvailles à chaque fois que Brienne se trouvait dans les parages. Et surtout, peu lui importait de retourner au Sud. Même la perspective de devoir revoir Port-Réal et Cersei lui semblait moins terrifiante.

Il se jeta dans une série d'assauts réfléchis mais qu'il pouvait objectivement identifiés comme trop enthousiastes, moins techniques sans doute que ce qu'il n'aurait pu faire s'il avait eu la tête froide. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils s'éloignèrent du mur d'enceinte. Brienne parait tous ses assauts, répliquait avec force, se figeait parfois un instant quand son genou se raidissait dans un mouvement, et Jaime, beau joueur, ralentissait le rythme pour lui permettre de se rattraper. Chaque fois que leurs échanges les rapprochaient, il lui décochait un sourire qui faisait naître une certaine rougeur chez la géante. Et si elle n'avait pas le temps de rouler des yeux d'un air exaspéré, il savait qu'elle ne s'en serait pas privée si elle l'avait eu.

Plusieurs fois, l'épée de Brienne se figea à quelques centimètres de son visage ou de son cœur, et Jaime lui adressa une moue déçue tandis qu'elle annonçait « mort ». Puis, alors qu'il repoussait une nouvelle attaque, elle abaissa violement son épée. Même en maîtrisant ses coups, elle risquait de le frapper durement à la poitrine. Jaime leva sa main d'or et dévia le coup de justesse. La pointe de sa propre épée s'immobilisa contre la gorge de Brienne.

\- M…

Elle tacla sa cheville et il perdit l'équilibre. Il se reçut davantage sur le bassin que sur le dos, et cette fois aucune douleur ne lui coupa soudainement le souffle. Avec une moue satisfaite, Brienne se recula d'un pas pour lui laisser le temps de se relever. Ce qu'il restait de son amour propre se sentait vexé, mais tout ce qui, en lui, savourait l'atmosphère du combat, se sentait de plus en plus enthousiaste. Il aimait le combat, il ne pouvait le nier. Il l'avait moins pratiqué depuis la perte de sa main, mais c'était ainsi, il ne se changerait pas. Chevalier il était, chevalier il demeurerait.

Et il avait une excellente raison de vouloir gagner cette bataille-ci.


End file.
